Get Distracted
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Percy and his friends are going to New Orleans to find three now demigods but the get distracted by a girl named Jenifer Luna, what is she? Will they be able to find the demigods? Luna thinks she is a normal witch but when she finds out what real is things start getting bad turn...what has to do with Hayley and the baby? *Full summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I know i said that i will be gone for 3 weeks but i had time and i was bored so i wrote this. My other stories though if i found time i will upload them inside my exam period (3 weeks) but if i don't i will upload them after my exams. **

**I hope you like it! Next chapter if you like it it will be Percy's POV. ( after the 3 weeks though)**

**Song i was hearing with is from Teen Wolf Season 3b music! Go check it out is amazing! Favorite song is Adrian Lux- Damaged.**

**Summery: Percy and his friends go to New Orleans to find 3 new demigods but they get distracted by another girl, Jenifer Luna, what is she?**

**Jenifer Luna is a witch that protects Hayley's baby or that what she thought only was. When she finds out that she is like Hayley's baby and the Witch Coven try to kill her she put herself in Dream Traveling but the spell she did to protect her body faild. What happend when the witches take her body and Jenifer meets Percy and his friends? Will she be able to found out what they are? Why they can see her even though she is in a Dream Trip? Mostly important will she be able to find her body before she dies? Will she be able to keep what she is a secret what she is till the end?**

**To the story!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

_**Get Distracted**_

_**Chapter 01: Weird things!**_

**Jenifer POV**

My name is Jenifer Luna and I'm a witch and one of Davina's Claire close friends. Davina though doesn't know the part of me being a witch because the Coven has no clue of my existence, you see my parents had fed up with the Elders and they get out of New Orleans and when we came back I was 13 years old and we had changed our lastname. My real lastname is Moon but we change it to Luna which also means moon. I have an older brother and a younger brother.

Each of my family had a few gifts for example my dad can tell the future and my mum when she touches things that have a very long story from the past she can see the story.

My brother, Allan can teleport and use telekinesis.

My younger brother, Rick, can tell the past and the future and sometimes he is capable he can travel through time.

I on the other hand I'm the most powerful one. I can travel through time when I'm sleeping, Dream Traveling, and I can tell when someone is lying and of course tell the future and the past when I touch things or someone that has to do with that and sometime I hear their thoughts but I haven't master this ability yet.

Now we are in Pastors funeral and everyone is crying, I on the other hand keep a close eye on Klaus and his brother with Hayley. You see I swear to my parents not to let any other witch besides Davina near her and the baby but I failed because Genevieve is sleeping with Klaus.

Davina: Look! See hits my hand.

Jenifer: What? And I look to the direction she showed me. I see six people… a boy with black hair and sea green eyes, an emo boy and an African American kid with handles then they were three girls, one it was a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes and a girl with blue eyes and black hair also was a girl with brown hair and green eyes. I haven't seen them around again but I get a feeling they are trouble and New Orleans has enough of it!

Jenifer: Maybe they are tourists. Suddenly my attention goes to Hayley who was now coughing blood.

Jenifer: HAYLEY! I ran to her. Then she fainted.

Next to me was the kid with the black hair and the sea green eyes.

Guy: Is she okay?

Jenifer: Yes! Go. KLAUS!

Then Klaus came and pick her up. And looked at me confused.

Klaus: How do you know Hayley and me?

Jenifer: I know more than you think, Original. Take her to church I have to kill Monique. I knew that Monique did this because when I touched Hayley I saw her doing a voodoo spell on her.

I ran to Davina and told her to go with Genevieve she tried to questioned me but I told her everything will be explained later.

I went to where the Witches are teaching magic and I saw Monique doing the voodoo spell.

Jenifer: Monique stop!

Monique turned shocked and then she hide the voodoo doll behind her.

Monique: What are you doing here, Jen?

Jenifer: Let's just say I came to kill a witch.

Her eyes widen and then shuttered.

Monique: H….how….

Jenifer: It's long story. Now stop what you doing or I'll make you stop!

Then I touched her and suddenly we where teleported in the forest.

Jenifer: How the hell did I did that?

Monique: Where the hell are we?

Jenifer: Near Bayou I think. Now give me the doll!

Monique: Not just yet. And she smirked and suddenly she stabbed the doll in the heart.

Jenifer: NO! You killed her!

Monique: Not only her but also the baby!

When she said that I burst air and I pinned her to the tree and start choking her.

Jenifer: How that feels? Huh?

Monique: Sh….sh…she…..ha….had…..t…to….die…

Jenifer: NO! She hadn't! And I brought her to her knees and I was still chocking her. Then I stopped and before she could say anything I broke her neck.

Jenifer: Have an unsafe trip to the Other Side, you psychotic bitch.

Then I let her body fall to the ground. Then I looked to the sky and screamed:

Jenifer: THAT'S FOR MY PARENTS!

Then I heard gasps I turn to see who is it and they were the kids from earlier.

Jenifer: Great now I have to explain the scene to humans…just perfect. Who are you?

Black headed boy: Who are you? He asked and he was holding a pen. Wait did he thought her can kill me with a pen?

Jenifer: I'm Maria. I lied. Yeah right! Like I'm going to say my real name so they can go and tell the cops that I killed somebody.

Black headed boy: Why you killed that girl?

Then I heard a gasped. Oh! Great she is back…..

Monique: What the hell?

Jenifer: Don't tell me….protection, huh?

Monique: You think I will let you defeat me like this? Now the spirits asked me to kill you too.

Jenifer: That's unlikely. I smirked.

Monique: I'm one of the Harvest's girls I'm more powerful than you. And you have to respect me.

Jenifer: News flash! I'm not part of your Coven so your title doesn't affect me. And you can't kill me! I'm smarter than you and I have more abilities than you have, Harvest bitch!

Monique: I've got my eyes on you! Oh! And FYI don't trust so much Klaus he might kill you so he can take the baby.

Jenifer: He won't.

Then she left and I turned to the humans. Now what?

The blonde girl said something in Greek which I perfectly I understand….you see my family likes learning foreign languages and I like and know Greek, Spanish and Italian.

Jenifer: You know I can fully understand you, right?

They looked me shocked. Oh! My God! I know the black headed kid! His name is Percy Jackson and he is the one that kidnapped his mum!

Jenifer: Aren't you the guy….Percy Jackson that kidnapped his mum?

Then they looked at me.

Jenifer: I have three years I came here before that I was living in New York. Then Josh showed up.

Josh: Jen? I turn to him and he looked awful.

Jenifer: What happen?

Josh: Witches happen! Who are they?

Jenifer: Some humans. Can I ask you something?

Josh: Yes, if you give me that crazy "drink" you gave when I was "drank" the other day.

Jenifer: Oh! You mean Greek Coffee?

Josh: Yeah! That bitter coffee.

Jenifer: Yeah! If I have some. I want you to compel them they saw me and Monique "fighting".

Then Josh compelled them and we left. When he meant "when he was drunk" he meant that when he was human. You see I found him drunk outside my house and I gave him something to wake up then he….died…that's how we met. And by coffee he meant a cocktail that could heal him faster than he could right now.

_**Time Skip: At a local café with Davina and Josh.**_

Davina: So, Hayley is safe, the baby is also safe and Mikael wants me to bring him back from the dead….just perfect…more chaos that it was the first time with Harvest and me.

You see she had told me she was a witch as one of her best friends so it wasn't weird that she talked in front of me for the supernatural activity of New Orleans. After all I was part of it even though she had no clue.

Davina: And the fresh news is that The Other Side is falling apart. I guess the anchor let someone out.

Josh: Don't be so harsh on Bonnie Bennett.

Jenifer: I agree.

Davina: Now I think you owe me and everyone else a explanation for how did you knew Hayley and Klaus.

Josh already knew the truth but he cleared his throat. Uncomfortable maybe?

Then the worst thing of the day happen…Percy Jackson and his friend showed up in the café….bad timing….just great!

Jenifer: What are they doing here?

Josh: Relax I compelled them, remember? And he winked at me.

Davina: HELLO! I'M STILL HERE! And I'm waiting for an explanation!

Jenifer: Well, don't get mad at me because it wasn't only my secret to tell okay? Then I saw that they sat behind us. Just great!

Davina: Okay…..

Jenifer: I'm a witch like you. I whispered.

Davina: WHAT? I didn't hear you.

Jenifer: I'm a witch like you only my parents left your Coven because they got tired of the spirits wanting more power. I whispered again but this time close to her ear so she and Josh can only hear it.

Davina chocked on her juice when she learns that. Wait till she found out more.

Davina: Why didn't you tell me? She said in normal voice.

Jenifer: It's wasn't my secret to tell. And Josh saved my ass today.

Davina: Why?

Josh: She killed Monique and then she came back…..stupid protection spells…

Davina's eyes were so wide that you thought they will fall out.

Jenifer: What? She almost killed….no she killed Hayley and almost the baby!

Davina: And why do you care so much for the baby?

Josh: DUDE! She is part witch, part werewolf and part vampire what do you think?

Davina: You wanted the baby alive?

Jenifer: Is that a question or statement? Wasn't clear enough? Then Davina stuck her back to the couch and looked at me in fear.

Then I turn to Josh and I saw myself in the mirror my eyes! My eyes were black not hazel or brown they used to be. What is happening?

Jenifer: My eyes!

Josh: No shit Sherlock!

Then Marcel came inside the café and rushed to us and Josh throw to me his glasses I wear them and tried to act normal.

Jenifer: What's up?

Marcel: I need Davina. Why are you wearing glasses?

Jenifer: Nothing just drunk!

Marcel: I don't smell alcohol in your system. Then he grab the glasses from my face and he gasped.

Marcel: Unbelievable! He whispered.

Jenifer: What is unbelievable?

Marcel: How old are you?

Jenifer: 16 why?

Marcel: You have to come with me! NOW! To Klaus!

Then he grab my arm and rushed out of the café then I glance at the table where Percy and his friends were sitting….they were shocked.

After a few minutes we were in Klaus house.

Marcel: KLAUS!

Still Marcel had me in his grip and I was hurting.

Jenifer: Marcel my hand! I complained.

As soon as I said that he let my hand.

Klaus and everyone came and I wear immediately Josh's glasses. But Marcel took them off.

Jenifer: Hey! I hear everyone gasped.

Klaus: Impossible!

Jenifer: What is impossible? My eyes just change colour is very common to witches, who don't drawn power from the dead!

Hayley: You are like my baby.

Davina: WHAT?

Jenifer: You must be mistaken. I'm a witch not half witch half werewolf half vampire!

Marcel: You are the youngest in your family, is that right?

Jenifer: Yes but I don't get it!

Elijah: Do you know your family's story?

Jenifer: Not all. I know that my great grandma married a vampire and something happen and she got pregnant with a baby which is my grandma that was a witch and if she died from supernatural cause she would come back as a vampire that never happened. But my grandma married a werewolf but my mum is a witch not a werewolf but my uncle is. From my dad's side my dad has a half brother that is a werewolf. Why you ask me that question?

Klaus: You are all this because the genius from your ancestors have found place in you that why you are all of them. That's why none of your brother are werewolves or vampires because you are the one that meant to be all of them.

Jenifer: Why me?

Josh: I think has to do with the baby.

Everyone looked at him.

Jenifer: I don't know but before we come here my parents made me swear that I will protect the baby and it was 3 years before any of this happen, how they knew that?

Elijah: I got an idea….

Everyone looked at him confused.

Elijah: It was meant to happen!

Jenifer: I don't know why but I feel drawn to the baby like I'm sired to her or him.

Hayley: It's a girl.

Klaus: What pack are you as werewolf?

Jenifer: I heard once my dad talking about the dead leader the Labonairs. And that they were his and my mom's family Alphas.

Hayley gasped.

Hayley: You are part of my pack that's why you feel so protective of me and the baby because she is like you.

Davina: How powerful Witch are you?

Jenifer: The most gifted one.

Elijah: Which are your gifts?

Jenifer: I can travel through time when I'm sleeping, Dream Traveling, and I can tell when someone is lying and of course tell the future and the past when I touch things or someone that has to do with that and sometime I hear their thoughts but I haven't master this ability yet.

Elijah: That's really rare gifts.

Klaus: I think that Jenifer, is that right?

Jenifer: Yes.

Klaus: That Jenifer has only unlocked her werewolf side. And it happened today to be a full moon that why your eyes changed to black because your body doesn't know which side to unlock.

Jenifer: How can I bring all of this side at balance?

Suddenly Genevieve spoke.

Genevieve: They are already in balance, Jenifer. Because it's what you are it comes natural to you. The perks of being what you are are that you don't have to drink blood if you are not hurt.

Jenifer: SHIT! How much do you heard?

Genevieve: Enough to know that I can't harm you because you are more powerful than me.

Jenifer: Good.

Genevieve: But I didn't say all the Witches together can't. Then all the witches came inside Klaus house chanting and my head was hurting. Davina and Josh were unconscious and all the other were trying to save themselves.

Jenifer: Stop! I cried. Then I fell down and start chanting a spell to make me Dream Travel and another one so I can shield my body into a shield that no one without my permission can enter.

_**Dream Trip:**_

I was in the Bayou. Why am I here?

Then I saw a Percy and his friends.

Percy: Annabeth! Did you remember what this girl did?

The blonde girl answered with a nod.

I'm busted!

Then I made a move to come closer and they turn on my side.

Percy: Maria?

Why he can see me?

Jenifer: You can see me?

Annabeth: Yes we can, why?

Jenifer: First my name isn't Maria I lied to you. My name is Jenifer.

The black headed girl talked: And why you ask if we can see you?

Percy: Thalia leave her to talk to us.

Emo guy: Why you smell weird?

African American Guy: Yeah! Why?

Percy: You look awful!

I looked myself and my clothes were bloody…wait I wasn't covered in blood. Then I felt a sting pain in my stomach and blood start running and I start puking water.

Percy and his friends rush to my side and put to sit down then Percy looked at me and said:

Percy: You are drawing, why?

No shit Sherlock!

I manage to mumble an "I don't know" but then I lost my consciousness.

_**Time Skip**_

I gasped and I looked around me I was in a tent! And I was healed. How?

Oh! Werewolf and Vampire side of me…

I was hearing people talking:

Voice 1: She is weird! I mean she smells weird she smells like death and a wolf and then like a bloomed flower! It was defiantly guy who said that.

Voice 2: I think she is special. I mean demigod special. A girl voice said.

Voice: She doesn't smell like that though. Another guy talked.

Voice: I think we should give her time to tell us. That was defiantly Percy.

Voice 3: She was drowning without being in the water and she was bleeding like some kind of unknown force was stabbing her! You think it's normal? She is in trouble! I mean she killed a girl! She might be a trouble to us and attract more monsters! Another girl voice said. Wait did she said some kind unknown force was stabbing me? Oh! No! My body! Did the shield spell worked? If I don't find my body I can't woke up and if I stay like this for long my body will die! I will die!


	2. AN

_**A/N: Sorry isn't a chapter but it's an announcement I won't update if I don't see a review because 4 people follow this or none but if you don't like it tell me why you don't like it so I can rewrite it when my Exams finish. And sorry I'm so bossy but this period I'm updating new and old stories and I don't get reviews or anything. And that make me sad I have so many ideas so if you see this I would like you go check out not only this story but my others too. And again sorry for being bossy or a bitch…which I don't think I'm a bitch but anyway. Thank you for your attention. **_

_**-Love Vicky! See ya guys in 2 or 3 weeks and wish me good luck on my exams. **_

_**P.S. GOOD LUCK TO THOSE THAT WRITING EXAMS TOO! **_

_**P.S.S. I made a Wattpad account if you like go and check it out. My name is Vicky1599**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Shoutouts for chapter 1 and A/N:**_

_**Mandy: Thank you! I hope you like the new chapter! And are you from Greece? If you are i from there too! And thank you for the "Good Luck" i wish you the same thing if you writing any exams and trust me 3rd Grade of Junior High School's exams are difficult! I hope you like it!**_

_**Enjoy and Review!**_

Get Distracted

_**Chapter 02: Trying to find the lost part of you.**_

**Jenifer POV**

After they stopped talking I stand up and walked out of the tent.

Jenifer: Hi!

They turned to me and smile.

Percy: So how are you feeling?

Jenifer: I'm fine I healed.

His eyes winded. Did I say something wrong? Oh! Yeah! The healed thing.

Percy: What do you mean "you healed"?

Jenifer: I mean that I feel better. I answered trying to sound confident.

They girl with the brunette hair and they stormy grey eyes came closer to me;

Girl: I'm Annabeth. Nice to meet you!

Another brunette came and introduced herself:

Girl: I'm Piper!

The girl with the black hair and blue eyes came closer and shake my hand and introduce herself:

Girl: I'm Thalia and I'm watching you if you dare and do something bad to my friends I will hunt you down and kill you.

I smiled kindly. Welcome to the club with people who want to hurt me then.

Jenifer: I won't to anything stupid I promise. So they other two boys who are they?

Boy: I'm Grover and the emo kid is Nico.

Nico: I have seen you somewhere but I can't place it right now. He looked at me suspiciously.

Great!

Suddenly a sharp pain came through my gut and I felt my eyes changing. Great!

Jenifer: OUCH! I whined.

They tried to come closer but I told them to stay back then I turn around and start running!

I need to find my body! But why do I still act like that? Like I have still my body? Why they can see me? Maybe Josh and Davina can see me too.

I run to the café and found Josh and Davina sitting and drinking something I don't want to know.

Jenifer: Hey! Davina! Josh! I waved my hand to their faces no one made a move to see me. Why?

Suddenly I felt Nico's hand on my shoulder.

I gasp and turn to look at him.

Nico: Why they can't see you?

Jenifer: I don't know. Suddenly I felt the same pain coming but now it wasn't only burning my guts but my body too.

Nico step back and looked me shocked.

Jenifer: Wolf's bane! Damn you Genevieve! I said.

Nico: What is going on?

Then I heard a howling. Klaus!

My eyes changed and Nico gasped again. Great, I looked away quick enough to think he imagine that.

I run so fast that Nico lost me, the air was hitting my burning body and it felt soothing but it didn't took the pain away.

I went where the Witches practicing their magic and there I saw Genevieve torturing my body. I had tears in my eyes my body was in terrible conditions. Suddenly Percy and the others were behind me.

"This is her body?" Percy thought. What why can I hear their thoughts?

"Oh! My Gods! What is going on here?" Grover thought.

I tried to walk inside but something was blocking me.

I looked my hand and I saw the number 12 on it. Oh! God! I have twelve days to find my body.

I tried to walk again inside but something was blocking me. The Genevieve turns to my direction and smirked then she came and raised her hand and said:

Genevieve: Peregre Abeo! **(Go Away!) **

Then I was sent forcefully back and hit my head to the wall then I felt my body being picked up and carried somewhere.

When I woke up I was in the middle of the forest and it was night. I stand up and tried to walk then suddenly I heard a voice from behind me;

Guy: You want your body back don't you?

I turn and I saw a guy in a suit.

Jenifer: Who are you?

Guy: To take your body back you must know that whatever you see ,expect the kids in the forest, have already happen you must put your mind and your senses so you can be a step ahead from the witches but you also have to help those kids complete their quest.

Jenifer: Who are you?

Guy: Let's say I look after people like you and Hayley's baby.

Jenifer: You're a Guardian Angel?

Guy: Something like that. Now Jenifer you must hurry you have only 12 days to find your body and then help those kids with their quest because what are they looking for is really close to you. Time to wake up Jenifer, good luck and remember use your head and your senses to be ahead of them. I'm watching after you. He smiled and disappeared suddenly the burning came back and looked the full moon above me and sighed. I wish I could stop that burning.

**Percy POV**

Okay! That girl Jenifer is weird. I wonder why we just saw her body being tortured but if we saw her body then how can we see her?

Jenifer was pushed away and suddenly we were at the forest again she was unconscious and her skin was red.

When she woke up she looked the moon and sighed. Then she walks deeper in the forest but she stopped and looked at us.

Jenifer: Are you coming?

Percy: What is going on?

Jenifer: I don't know.

We follow her because our demigod guts said that she will need our help. We arrived at the cemetery and there Jenifer starts healing and running to where we start running to where we felt the energy.

Suddenly we arrived at clearing and they were three people a red head woman, a blonde girl and a tanned girl with black hair dressed in white and had Jenifer's body on a stone and start chanting in Latin then the red headed girl raised a knife and when she tried to stab her Jenifer screamed in her top of her lungs.

Jenifer: NO! Suddenly I blast of air and electricity flashed out of her body and we fall on the ground, she looked at us and her eyes were with black veins underneath them and her eyes were yellow with red scratches in them and she had fangs and black veins run through her body.

What is she?

The women stand up and start doing a spell but it wasn't working because Jenifer start walking towards them holding the knife minutes ago the red head girl, the other two girls were chanting and backing down Jenifer she stabs them and took their heads off then she step to the red headed girl Jenifer then start playing the knife in her hands:

Jenifer: Now tell me why shouldn't I just kill you?

Woman: B…because the spirits will curse you!

Jenifer: Haven't you notice?! I'm not bounded to earth! Not like you! That's why I have so much power in me!

Woman: But…but your mum was part of our Coven. How is that possible?

Jenifer: Let's just say that my parent's burn the bodies of our ancestors and we challenge the energy, so we don't have to kill for power. She said coldly.

I swear she is scary!

The woman looked down and when she raised her head she was chanting.

Jenifer: Tsk tsk! Haven't you learn your lesson? Oh! Well one more trip to The Other Side…oh! And say to the spirits if they mess with the baby or me or any other kid like me i'll make sure I will burn your Coven down and the cemetery and take all the energy It has and if your run away I will haunt you down and kill you one by one! After all I have all the eternity to waste let's make something out of it. Good Bye! And she stab her and then slashed her throat.

Percy: YOU HAVE AN ETERNITY? WHAT ARE YOU? I shout at her while I stand up.

Jenifer: All due time, Percy. She said as she walked to her body she touched it and then a white light shot out of Jenifer and her body, we were blinded by it but we still could she shadows of what was going on.

I saw a man with black suit approaching Jenifer who now was wearing a white dress and she was healed.

Guy: You found your body! Now you have to help them complete the quest.

Jenifer: Should I tell them what I am?

Guy: I will visit you again and then I will tell you if you are allowed to expose your kind and all the similar kinds to their kind.

Jenifer: "Their kind"?

But suddenly everyone even Jenifer passed out.

**What do you think is going to happen next? Review and give me ideas because i like to hear what you want or think will happen! See you soon!**


End file.
